Niff Omegles
by chocolate solves all problems
Summary: A series of roleplays I did on Omegle. You should try it, it's fun. I got the idea from someone else, but I can't remember their name, so thank you whoever you are! Also, everyone I RP'd with, you are awesome! Prompts needed.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, to make things easier, when it says "You" thats Jeff, every time. Just so you don't get confused about who's who.

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You and the stranger both like niff.

You: Hey Nicky!

Stranger: Hi Jeff *grins*

You: How long do you reckon it'll be before Klaine gets together?

Stranger: It has to be soon! I don't think I can handle listening to Teenage Dream anymore..

You: If only blainey boy weren't so oblivious!

Stranger: *laughs nervously* yeah, it must really suck..

You: I know one person who's not oblivious, he's just scared he'll lose the best friendship he ever had

Stranger: Oh? Who is it?

You: ... Me

Stranger: ...But I though I was your best friend *looks away from Jeff*

You: You are *Leans in slowly and kisses Nick*

Stranger: *looks at Jeff wide eyed*

You: Shit. You didn't want that, did you? *Gets up quickly* You know I'm juts gonna go

You: *just

Stranger: Jeff, don't go *grabs his hand*

You: But I just kissed you, and now you hate me and-

Stranger: I could never hate you Jeff, I was just, shocked I guess

You: do you- do you want to

Stranger: *kisses Jeff* you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for

You: *kisses back gently* well, in that case, will you be my boyfriend?

Stranger: Do you.. Do you want me to be?

You: *giggles* Would I have asked if I didn't want you to be? Of course I do.

Stranger: *leans forehead against Jeff's* I'd love to be

You: *Kisses Nick* Good. Cause it'd be totally not good if you'd rejected me

Stranger: I could never reject you

You: * sits up* How long until the others find out, do you think?

Stranger: about us?

You: yep, I bet a week

Stranger: Trent already think we're together...

You: Well, yeah, he's been a niff shipper since day one

Stranger: *giggles*

You: When do you wanna tell, cause I know everyone thinks you're straight and all...

Stranger: We can tell them whenever you like sweetie, I cant wait to show you off to everyone *grins and giggles*

You: give it a couple of days, so that we're not so... new. That good with you?

Stranger: *smiles* yeah, thats perfect

You: *Yawns* I'm tired... I'm staying here tonight, I don't wanna be away from you.

Stranger: You can stay here forever if you like

You: I'd like that... Night 3...

Stranger: Night Six

You: *sleeps cuddled into Nicks side*

You have disconnected


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next one!

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You and the stranger both like niff.

You: Nicky...

Stranger: Hey, Jeffie.

You: I had a nightmare... Can I stay with you?

Stranger: Yeah, 'course. *pats the bed next to him* What was it about?

You: You...*sniffles*

Stranger: *frowns, brow furrowing* Me?

You: You hated me, and thats the one thing I never, ever want to happen

Stranger: Jeff... *hugs him tightly* I could never hate you...

You: Even if I told you- never mind.

Stranger: *pulls back to look at him* What?

You: *sighs* I like you, Nick. I like you a lot. And I don't want our friendship to end because of that.

Stranger: *watches him* It's not going to. Why would you be afraid of that?

You: Because, when I say like, I mean like like. Because until now, you thought I was straight.

Stranger: I know... But that's okay, Jeffie. You know I could never hate you... *hugs hum* And you're not the only one, you know...

You: *frowns in confusion* W-what?

Stranger: I'm not straight, either... *shrugs his shoulders and looks down*

You: But, but I saw you make googly eyes at the girl at the Lima Bean yesterday. We all did

Stranger: Did I? *makes a face* That doesn't make me straight, Jeff.

You: Then what, are you... Bisexual?

Stranger: I guess so... *shrugs* I never really called it that, but yeah.

You: I'm not.*looks down*

Stranger: So? *tilts his chin up to look at him*

You: I like you

You: a lot

Stranger: I like you, too. *smiles* A lot.

You: Maybe I even love you

Stranger: Really?

You: Really really. I'm gonna kiss you now, if thats okay with you

Stranger: *smiles sweetly* Yeah, that's definitely okay... *leans into him*

You: *Kisses Nick softly*

Stranger: *kisses him back, thumb brushing against his cheek*

You: *pulls away slightly resting his forehead against Nicks**laughs a little*

Stranger: *grins at him* What?

You: I never thought this would happen because of a , I never thought this would happen, period.

You: *places a soft kiss on Nicks lips*

Stranger: *brushes his nose against Jeff's affectionately* I never did, either... *smiles* But I'm glad.

You: Hmmm, me too. So...

Stranger: So? *smiles at him*

You: Will you be my boyfriend? Pretty, pretty please, with Redvines on top.

Stranger: *grins and bites at his lip* Of course I will.

You: * sits up*

Stranger: *watches him* You alright?

You: * turns around to look at Nick, grinning* I officially LOVE nightmares!

Stranger: *rolls his eyes, leaning up to kiss him again* Don't say that.

You: *kisses back* Why not? Nightmares led me to you, didn't they?

Stranger: Yes, but they're still nightmares, Jeffie.

You: Hey.*strokes Nicks hair* If something gets me kisses from you, it has to be a good thing, right?

Stranger: *leans into the touch, closing his eyes* I suppose so. *smiles*

You: see? You should just admit that I'm always right. *yawns* I'm going to sleep now. *lies down and brings Nick into his arms still stroking his hair*

You: Night three...

You have disconnected


	3. Chapters 3 and 4

These are kinda short, so I put both of them in the same chapter. The second one is one of my favourites, it's so sweet!

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You and the stranger both like Niff.

You: Nicky!

Stranger: Jeffers!

You: Guess what, guess what!

You: come on, guess!

Stranger: What?

You: I just caught Kurt and Blaine... MAKING OUT.

Stranger: You did?

You: Yes. Didn't I tell you they'd get together?

Stranger: Yes you did.

You: I beleive you owe me ten dollars

Stranger: Dang it, you remembered. *hands you ten dollars*

You: *Takes the ten dollars* *grins* I'm glad Blaine finally stopped being oblivious.

Stranger: I should stop betting against you. I'm losing all my money this way.

You: It's better than betting against Wes, not even Kurt wins against him.

Stranger: That's why I stop betting against Wes.

You: *giggles* Your cute...

You: Shit... I shouldn't have said that...

Stranger: You're adorable.

You: Nawww, thanks Nicky. I did mean it though, you're really cute.

Stranger: Thank you.

You: And I- Never mind

You: I just-

(The internet cut out in the middle of this one, but I thought it was cute, so I put it in anyway)

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You and the stranger both like Niff.

You: Nicky?

Stranger: Yes, Jeffy?

You: How do you know if you're in love?

Stranger: I just have to look at you.

You: *bites lip* I love you. And I know I haven't said it before, but I really do.

Stranger: *Nick smiles* I know, Jeffy. I love you too.

Your conversational partner has disconnected.


	4. Chapter 5

Wow, I started this at 1 in the morning and got 4 hits in 10 minutes. Thats a record for me!Now I'm on, like, 94! Still would like to see some reviews though, and prompts would be awesome. I'm running out of things to say. Should I do some Klaine or Wevid Omegles? Bear in mind that I see Wevid as an epic bromance, but, hey! It's an all boys school, shit happens! Okay, this is the big one, my most favourite of all. This contains a hint of what is to come if you keep reading. Enjoy!

* * *

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You and the stranger both like Niff.

You: Nicky?

Stranger: Jeff?

You: What did you think when you first met me, way back in Freshman year?

Stranger: That I really...really liked you.

You: I thought you were the best looking boy I'd seen in a long time.

Stranger: Aww,..baby..

You: *kisses you*

Stranger: -kisses back gently,winding my arms around your neck-

You: I love you

Stranger: I love you more..

You: *smiles against your lips* I love you most.

Stranger: Shh..-grins toying with your hair-

You: *giggles* * winds arms around your waist and pulls you so we're lying down*

Stranger: -giggles,curling up next to you,almost ontop of you-

You: You're like a kitten... Snuggles are everything to you, aren't they?

Stranger: Mhmm..snuggles, kisses, everything. -smiles-

You: *strokes your hair*

Stranger: -playfully purrs-

You: I still remember when I fell in love with you... It was at Warbler practice, like most things are around here.

Stranger: Mhm..-blushes lovingly-

You: *Eskimo kisses you* And Trent pushed you off the edge of the sofa.

Stranger: Hmph..-chuckles and pecks your lips-

You: And then I tripped over you when I walked in. Late. I remember being so close to your lips and thinking 'this is the man I want to be with.'

Stranger: I remember our little 3/6 moment, god I just wanted to kiss you..

You: Well, you can now... whenever you want.

Stranger: -smiles lovingly,leaning in closer-

You: Yeah, yeah, I've got the hint. *Pulls you on top of me and kisses you softly*

Stranger: Oh hush..-smirks pressing my lips down onto yours gently-

You: You know, for someone who loves my voice so much, you sure tell me to be quiet a lot. Or is that just because I'm outdoing you? *Smirks*

Stranger: -raises an eyebrow- oh? Okay then fine, tell me when you want me to kiss you babe. -rolls off of you and stands up, teasingly stretching-

You: No, don't go! Please kiss me! *Grabs your hand* *Tries to do the Puss in Boots eyes but fails*

Stranger: -laughs- that's more like it..-smiles and gently lays onto of you again, my lips inches from yours-

You: *Whimpers* Tease.

Stranger: You love me though..-pouts like a puppy-'

You: I can't imagine why, *Under my breath*my boyfriend is a puppy. *Out loud* I mean, it couldn't be your beautiful eyes or your dark hair, could it?

Stranger: -pouts more, whimpering with saddened eyes- just kiss me? -nuzzle-

You: *Giggles* Alright, I'll take pity on you. *Kisses you gently*

Stranger: -smiles shyly and presses my lips to yours,shyly-

You: Whats wrong? Your not usually this timid.

Stranger: Its nothing baby...I'm fine..-smiles down at you-

You: Okay... You'd tell me if anything was wrong, wouldn't you? *Frowns*

Stranger: Of course..always,...I'm just..I'm so grateful to have you..-smiles, eyes a little teary.- you treat me so well a-and you're more then my boyfriend..you're my best friend..and y-you always will be..ri-right?

You: *Smiles tearily* Definately. Even if we -god forbid- broke up I'd still help you... with anything.

Stranger: I-I love you so much Jeff..-smiles as a few tears fall-

You: *Wipes your tears away with my thumb* I love you too, you don't know what you saved me from, but you still did, a-and I'll be forever grateful. *Lets a few tears of my own fall*

Stranger: -leans down,kissing each tear away- I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you..-kisses your tears repeatedly-

You: I know. I'm so scared of that happening again. *Kisses you forcefully, trying to choke back sobs*

Stranger: A-as long as I have you..you won't have to worry about a thing..-kisses you back gently, trying to calm you down-

You: *Slowly calms down* Yeah, but I still worry... Nick?

Stranger: Y-yes darlin'?

You: I'm gonna marry you someday, I'm sure of it.

Stranger: -smiles lovingly- and I can't wait for the day I'll be known as Nicholas Sterling Duval...

You: Not yet, we're too young right now, but I will. I can feel it. I love you that much.

Stranger: Soon enough though..-blushes llocking my hand with yours- /that'd be a very cute rp

You: *Kisses you softly* I feel like I don't want to wait. But at the same time I do./duly noted, I'll do that sometime

Stranger: I feel the exact same..the exact same..-smiles then suddenly jumps when there's a crash of thunder outside-

You: *Jumps at the same time* Jeez! Has there been a storm brewing without us noticing, Future Mr. Sterling-Duval?

Stranger: -blushes- I believe so future Duval Sterling..-clings to you slightly, hating storms-

You: Oh, come here, you scared puppy. *Holds you close, hating how scared you are* *Another thunderclap*

Stranger: -jumps again and hides in your holder, shaking- m'sorry..

Stranger: Shoulder-

You: *Frowns* Hey, *Lifts your chin up so you can look at me* don't be sorry, it's not your fault that you're scared of thunderstorms.

Stranger: -blinks shyly, holding onto you tight, my eyes locked with yours-

You: Wanna put some loud music on and dance around like hooligans or do you want to cuddle and watch a movie? *Strokes your hair*

Stranger: Your choice..-smiles shyly, still clinging-

You: Cuddles and a movie it is then, I don't think you'd be up for much more. What do you want to watch?

Stranger: Im up for anything...-smiles and gently kisses under your chin,shaking-

You: I HATE what last year did to you. *Holds you tighter, trying to protect you from the past but unable to.*

Stranger: Wh-what do you mean Jeff? -sits up slightly-

You: You were never this scared before, Nicky, and it's all that bastards fault. *Ducks my head, hiding my tears*

Stranger: Hey..hey relax..-wipes your tears- I'm sorry...I-I'm sorry..

You: He locked you in a closet during a thunderstorm, even though he knew you were scared, and I can never forgive him for that.

You: *Trys to calm myself down* It's not your fault though, it was never your fault.

Stranger: -bites my lip- b-but he's gone now, w-we don't hav to worry about him...please relax...

Stranger: /brn

Stranger: Brb*

You: *takes a deep breath* Okay, I'm sorry for scaring you. *Kisses you gently* /what?

You: /oh okay

Stranger: -kisses back just as gentle- c-can I spend the night tonight? Please?

You: Of course you can. *Tucks your hair behind your ear* You can spend every night here if you want, you know that.

Stranger: I wish I could..every day I do.. I don't like my home...you know my parents don't accept me..-frowns curling into you-

You: *Sighs* Have you ever thought about, just moving out?

Stranger: I don't have anywhere to go but here..-sighs-

You: Well, why don't you come here? My parents have pretty much adopted you anyway. Sometimes, I think they love you more than I do... but then I realise thats impossible, no-one loves you as much as I do.

Stranger: -blushes red- you mean..I-I can move in? -grins-

You: Sure! I mean, we'll have to actually ask my parents, but I know they'll say yes.

You: *Kisses you*

Your conversational partner has disconnected.


	5. Chapter 6

Thank you everyone who has read this, but I really, really need prompts, like, right now. You're all awesome!

* * *

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You and the stranger both like niff.

You: Nicky...

Stranger: Jeffy? What's wrong?

You: My dad kicked me out...

Stranger: Why? What happened? Jeff, come to mine, my parents will understand.

You: Thanks nick... * Knocks on door*

Stranger: *runs to open door and hugs Jeff tightly* What happened? Are you okay?

You: He found out... about us and he said he didn't want a-a*Starts sobbing*

Stranger: Its okay Jeff, he can't do anything now, you're safe here *gently rubs Jeff's back*

You: I love you 3

Stranger: I love you more six

You: *They stay there for a minute* I'm tired, will you stay with me?

Stranger: I'm not going to leave you when you're this upset, c'mon we'll go upstairs

You: But... What about your parents?

Stranger: *shrugs* I'll deal with them if and when they find out, they won't mind you staying

You: *yawns* night nicky...

Stranger: *cuddles closer to Jeff* night Jeffy

You have disconnected.


	6. Chapter 7

This one is based on CP Coulters Dalton, so if you haven't read it, prepare to be confused.

* * *

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You and the stranger both like Niff.

You: Nick?

Stranger: Yes Jeff?

You: I love you, you know that right?

Stranger: of course I know that, I love you too.

You: Good. Now, would you object to playing cupid?

You: *Kisses you*

Stranger: *smiles and kisses back* Not at all, who are we matching up?

You: Captain Oblivious and Alice.

Stranger: (Dalton?)

You: (What else would it be, I worship CP Coulter!)

Stranger: (XD omfg same)

You: (Virtual high five :) )

Stranger: *nods his head* I swear they are really starting to annoy me

Stranger: (:D)

You: Me too, does Blainey boy not understand that if a guy follows you to your school and then blushes every time you turn up, he probably likes you?

Stranger: *laughs* I swear it's like he's waiting for Alice to scream it

You: He already is, but then again, I'm good with body language.

Stranger: True, but how are we going to do this?

You: Steal The White Rabbits hair gel so he goes crazy and loses his dapperness, then get Kurt to give it back to him so he'll be eternally grateful and realize that he's desperately, madly in love with little Alice.

Stranger: *grins* sounds like a plan, we just need to figure out a way into Windsor

You: That should be easy, we'll just tell the Tweedles that we're trying to get Klaine together. They'll let us walk through the front door, the Windsors probably ship Klaine more than we do.

Stranger: *chuckles* True, they have to deal with it full time, we only deal with it during classes.. But there is one problem.

You: Getting into Blaine's room?

Stranger: Well that too, but I heard the knave telling someone that he /loves/ alice.

You: Ah shit... Well, that does throw a spanner in the works.

Stranger: *nods* I mean..It shouldn't be a problem getting them together, staying together is the problem..

You: Yeah, and as it's LOGAN getting involved, this can't end well. Remember Post-Logan Blaine?

Stranger: mhm Once he sets his mind to something he doesn't give up until he gets his way

You: We could always push him towards someone else?

You: *Kisses you*

Stranger: *smiles and kisses back* Yeah..But who?

You: Ask the Twins, I heard they knew him pretty well back in middle school.

Stranger: *nods* Sounds good, whoever sees them first will ask them?

You: Deal. Do we get Klaine together first?

Stranger: Of course we do, I don't think I can last through another french lesson watching Alice make this look of desperation on his face.

You: Quickly followed by the looks of exasperation on everybody elses.

Stranger: *laughs and nods his head* Exactly.

You: *Kisses you* Your adorable.

Stranger: *smiles and kisses back* mm I love you

You: I love you too. *Eskimo kisses you*

Stranger: *giggles and leans our foreheads together* I love you more

You: *whispers in your ear* I love youmost.

You: *you most

You: *Kisses your ear*

Stranger: *giggles and kisses your neck* I love you. So much.

You: (This is cavity inducing fluff!) You are... the love of my life.

You: *Strokes your hair*

Stranger: (omg its is) *smiles* and you're mine.

You: You're right, I am yours. *Pulls us so we're lying down*

Stranger: *smiles and moves closer to you staring into your eyes*

You: *Stares straight back into your eyes* I'm gonna marry you.*Mumbles*

Stranger: *grins* I love that idea *whispers*

You: Good to know *Whispers* How would you want it to happen? The wedding I mean.

Stranger: *smiles* I don't care as long as I'm marrying you.

You: Awww

You: (I don't have any teeth left right now)

Stranger: (neither do I lol end it there?)

You: (Yeah, I think so. Just one more thing) *Kisses you gently*

Stranger: (and I just died from cuteness)

Your conversational partner has disconnected


	7. Chapter 8

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You and the stranger both like Niff.

You: Nicky? Whats up?

Stranger: I... It's going to sound really silly but I've been having nightmares all night and I was wondering if I could spend the night here...

You: Sure Nicky, no problem. Where's Thad?

You: He might be worried if he can't find you.

Stranger: At Sebastian's, I assume, he didn't come but I led him a note.

You: Come on, let's go lie down *Pulls you to my bed*

Stranger: *lies close to you* thank you, Jeffy

You: That's okay Nicky. After all, what are friends for?

Stranger: Yeah... Friends... *smiles and puts a tentative arm your waist*

You: *Whispers* We could be more... if you want.

Stranger: Do you... do you mean that?

You: Yes. I've seen the way you look at me, I look at you the same way.

Stranger: I though I was making it up out of hope... But... if you really want I... I would like us to be more than friends

You: Good. In that case, Nick, will you be my boyfriend? *Holds you close*

Stranger: Yes. Yes! Of course I will be your boyfriend *smiles widely and moves even closer*

You: *Leans in slightly*

Stranger: *looks into your eyes and then at your lips. Closes the space in a soft kiss*

You: *Starts stroking your face with my thumb*

Your conversational partner has disconnected.


	8. Chapter 9

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You and the stranger both like Niff.

You: Hey Nicky!

Stranger: Hi Jeff

You: Whats up?

Stranger: Nothing just doing homework

Stranger: How about you?

You: Missing you...

Stranger: I've missed you too *smiles and blushes*

You: *giggles*#

Stranger: So how was your weekend?

You: It was alright. Jenny decided to start a band and roped me into helping her.

Stranger: Oh that's nice

You: Yeah, you?

Stranger: I had an date

You: really? That's great Nick!

Stranger: Yeah, but the guy wasen't the one I want *blushes*

You: Then why did you go on a date with him? Or didn't you know before?

Stranger: I know, but I thought that I could forget the one I want, but I can't do that

You: Tough luck... Is he the sort you always run into no matter how hard you try? Because I have a crush like that.

Stranger: You have a crush? On who? And yeah I meet him everyday

You: So the guy goes to our school then? So does mine.

Stranger: Yeah, he's even in the Warblers

You: Really? So's mine! I told you we'd do everything together didn't I? Right, you ask him out, and I'll ask mine out. Deal?

Stranger: Alright. When should we do it?

You: Tomorrow, no today! Right now!

Stranger: Alright, but who is it you like?

You: *Blushes* Um... I'm looking at him.

Stranger: *eyes widen* so you like me?

You: Yeah... I just thought I'd tell you, and I know you already have a crush so I'll just go and... yeah... *gets up to leave*

Stranger: *stops Jeff* Why are you leaving?

You: Cause you don't like me like that so it'll be awkward... *Try's to pull away from Nick*

Stranger: *pulls Jeff closer and kisses him*

You: *Freezes in shock*

Stranger: *stops kissing him* I like you too Jeffie

You: Really?

Stranger: Yeah. That's why I kissed you

You: Wow... *Leans in*

Stranger: *closes the gap and kisses him again*

You: *Kisses back softly*

Stranger: *smiles into the kiss*

You: *Strokes Nicks face with thumb*

Stranger: *ends the kiss* I have always liked you

You: Be my boyfriend?...

Stranger: Yeah I would love to be that

You: *Grins* You don't know how relieved I am right now, Nicky.

Stranger: Yeah I think I know, because now I can kiss you whenever I want

You: *Giggles*

Stranger: And I don't need to go on more dates to forget you

You: Even I know that wouldn't have worked, and I'm not the smartest guy around... Smarter than Kurts brother, but...

Stranger: You're smart Jeff you choose me to fall for

You: Someone's cocky. *Kisses Nick*

Stranger: *kisses back* Yeah I'm and you love me for it

You: True.

Stranger: So boyfriend want to cuddle?

You: You didn't even need to ask. *Pulls Nick down onto the bed on top of Jeff*

Stranger: *falls ontop on Jeff and kisses Jeff*

You: *Pushes upwards and kisses back*

Stranger: *moans and grids down*

You: *Pulls back slightly* Mmmmm, that feels good...

Stranger: yeah it does, but aren't we moving to fast`?

You: I'll go as slow as you want, I want to get a meaningful relationship out of this.

Stranger: I'm not ready for this step yet

You: I know, me neither. *Kisses Nick softly, not applying much pressure*

Stranger: *kisses back and turns them so they lies against eachother*

You: *Smiles and puts hand on Nick's cheek* I think...

Stranger: What are you thinking?

You: I think I'm in love with you... I'm not entirely sure yet, but I think I am.

Stranger: I know that I love you *smiles*

You: You always were so sure of yourself. Remember when you came out to me?

Stranger: Yeah. I just said it one day out of the blue

You: When you were thirteen. I wasn't even sure until last year.

Stranger: I've always know, but I wasn't ready to come out before that

You: Typical

Stranger: I've wanted you since we started Dalton also

You: Also Typical.

Stranger: why is that typical *pouts*

You: You want something, you wait for a long time, then somehow, you get it.

Stranger: Yeah and I got you *smiles*

You: I'm happy

Stranger: I'm also happy. So do you want to watch an movie?

You: Okay. /gotta go

You have disconnected.


	9. Chapter 10

Here's what the hint in an earlier chapter was! Once again, I have to ask you wonderful people to review and send me prompts, because I am seriously running out of ideas now.

* * *

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You and the stranger both like Niff.

You: Nick?

Stranger: Hey Jeffie!

You: I-I need to ask you something...

Stranger: Okay go ahead Jeffster. I'm all ears.

You: Well, we've been together since junior year at Dalton. And now that we're graduating from college soon, I want to ask you to do something for me...

Stranger: Anything Jeffie. What is it?

You: *Gets down on one knee and gets a box out of my pocket* Nicholas Duval, will you marry me? *Opens the box to reveal a ring*

Stranger: *My hands go up to my face as I gasp I look between you and the ring then back agian* Jeff... This is...

You: You don't want to? *My eyes start filling up*

Stranger: *looks at you* No! No, that's not what I was saying Jeffie. * get down on my knees and cup your face and look into you're eyes* Yes. Yes, of course I will marry you.

You: *The tears start falling as I smash my lips to yours, winding my arms around your neck* R-Really?

Stranger: *I nod my head furiously* Yes really. Of course really. There's only you Jeff. Always you. *I whisper kissing the tip of your nose*

You: *I take the ring out of the box, take your hand and slide the ring onto it* I am... THE happiest man alive right now, and I can't wait to say 'I Do'.

Stranger: *Laughs* No I think I'M the happiest man alive. And I can't wait to say 'I Do' either.

You: *Pulls you up so we're both standing* *smirks slightly* Shall we just agree that we are both the happiest men in history and leave it at that? *kisses you softly*

Stranger: *Giggles* I guess. (But I'm still happier) *Thinks*

You: Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?

Stranger: No, but I do know you are the most beautiful man alive.

You: You're adorable

Stranger: You're sexy.

You: You're mindblowing.

Stranger: I agree. *Smirks*

You: Wanky. Geez, I am spending far too much time with Santana!

Stranger: That you are. *Kisses you softly*

You: *Kisses back* Can we snuggle?

Stranger: Just say when.

You: Now?

Stranger: Now. *Nods and giggles*

You: *Picks you up and hitches your legs around my waist* Well then, I guess we'd better go upstairs, my lovely fiance. *Kisses you softly*

Stranger: I guess we should. *Pulling myself in close to you*

You: *giggles* *Runs up the stairs into our bedroom* *Kisses you again and again*

Your conversational partner has disconnected.


	10. Chapter 11

Wow... I did this like two minutes ago, and only realized when I finished it. This thing is PURE FLUFF. Once again (I really hope I can stop asking soon) I desperately need prompts, so please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you like it!

* * *

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You and the stranger both like niff.

You: Hey Nicky! *Dancing around the room like a maiac, listening to David Bowie*

You: *maniac

Stranger: *laughs* Jeffy, what are you doing? *dances with him*

You: *Grabs Nick's hands* Having fun! *Shouting over the music*

Stranger: Whatever you say! *Does the flail dance*

You: You look ridiculous Nicky! *Laughing hard, getting closer and closer to Nick*

Stranger: You're the ridiculous one! *Grins, pulling Jeff closer*

You: *Flicks Nicks nose* *Brings his arms around Nicks waist*

Stranger: Don't flick my nose! *Laughs, poking Jeff's nose with his own and wrapping his arms around him*

You: *Slow song comes on* *They start spinning slowly* *Giggles*

Stranger: What are you giggling at? *Leans their foreheads together, smiling*

You: *Bites lip, smiling* I don't know... *Leans in slightly*

Stranger: *Locks his eyes with Jeff's* Maybe I should give you something to smile about?

You: *Whispers* I'd like that... *Eyes look to Nick's lips then back*

Stranger: *smiles, leaning forward slightly to press his lips against Jeff's*

You: *Half closes eyes* *Kisses him back softly*

Stranger: *pulls back, whispering* You're the best…

You: *Whispering, staring into Nicks eyes* I'm not... You are. The best friend I ever had.

Stranger: *grins* You too, Jeffy.

You: I wanna ask you something...

Stranger: Sure?

You: Will you be my boyfriend? *Tilts head, doing the puppydog eyes*

Stranger: *grins, his eyes crinkling at the corners* I would love to be your boyfriend! *Kisses him chastely*

You: *Brings hand up to hold Nick where he is and kisses back*

Stranger: *Wraps his arms tighter around Jeff, moving his lips against Jeff's*

You: *Runs tongue along Nicks bottom lip*

Stranger: *moans quietly, opening his mouth to let Jeff's tongue in*

You: *Their tongues touch creating a wonderful feeling*

Stranger: *gasps against Jeff's lips, tangling his fingers in Jeff's hair*

You: *Smiles against Nicks lips, then pulls away, panting*

Stranger: *Looks at Jeff for a moment* What now? *Laughs breathlessly*

You: I couldn't breath... *Grins cheekily*

Stranger: *Rolls his eyes, pulling Jeff to sit on the bed* You really are the best!

You: Why thank you, good sir! *Does a sweeping bow, almost hitting nicks face*

Stranger: *leans back, laughing* Mind your head, blondie! *strokes a hand through Jeff's hair*

You: *Leans back against Nicks chest, humming in contentment*

Stranger: .

Your conversational partner has disconnected.


	11. Chapter 12

This is... almost,but not quite smut. So fair warning, it tastes like goblin piss. (LOL, sorry, I couldn't help it) but, seriously, don't read if you have a problem with two boys making out, though I guess, if you did, you wouldn't be reading this story. Anyway, I'm rambling, so I'm gonna shut up and let you read the sweet, sweet Niff. Toodles!

* * *

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You and the stranger both like Niff.

You: Nicky?

Stranger: Hey Jeffie!

You: *Climbs on to your bed and snuggles into your chest*

Stranger: *Pulls you closer* What's up baby?

You: Sebastian... he's pissing me off...

Stranger: *Rolls eyes* What did he do now?

You: He's trying to get between Trent and Flint, and I TOLD him it was a bad idea... *Sighs* But being the thickheaded meerkat he is, he just ignored me.

Stranger: *Chuckles* Well he is Sebastian after all. *Kisses top of your head* Don't let it get to you baby.

You: But Trint is just starting out, and I don't want meerkat face to ruin that... *Leans up to kiss you*

Stranger: Trint? A ship name? Really Jeffie? Really? *Laughs as you kiss me*

You: Yes! There's Niff and Klaine-

Stranger: Excuse me?

You: You and me, and Kurt and Blaine. You know, if you're just gonna make fun of me, I'm outta here...

Stranger: *Pulls you down* No! Stay! Pwease? *Asks with puppy dog eyes*

You: You look...Like a basset hound, and you sound like Blaine when he's drunk. *Rolls eyes but lies back down anyway*

Stranger: You're so mean to me. *Pouts and rolls away*

You: *Grins mischievously* Nick... *Gets ready to pounce but you don't see*

Stranger: What? *asks coldly*

You: *Pounces and starts tickling you* TICKLE WAR!

Stranger: Jeff! *yelps rolling around laughing*

You: *Keeps tickling* say ship names are cool! say it!

Stranger: No! Never! *Laughs louder*

You: *Hangs above you, breathless* Well then, I have no choice but to torture you...

Stranger: Jeff... No please, don't! *Begs seriously*

You: *Giggles* You asked for it Nicholas Duval... *Lowers head to your collarbone and starts kissing it lightly*

Stranger: Jeff *groans pulling you closer*

You: You like that? You want more?

Stranger: You are evil.

You: *starts sucking on your collarbone* I know.

Stranger: Jeffie *moans out*

You: *Undoes a couple of buttons on your shirt and pushes your blazer over your shoulders* I love seeing you like this...

Stranger: You, Jeffrey Sterling, are pure utter sexy evil.

You: *Shudders* You know what last names do to me... *Crashes my lips to yours*

Stranger: *Sits up to kiss you more* I know *Says while smirking into the kiss*

You: Turning this on me now, are you? *Succeeds in taking off your shirt*

Stranger: I'm full of surprises *I practically purr*

You: mmmm, but you'll never get one up on me *Yanks you forward by your tie and feels your growing erection through your pants*

Stranger: Is that so? *Flips us around so I'm on top and straddles you*

You: Damn you! *Laughs breathlessly*

Stranger: *Smirks as I start to unbutton your shirt*

You: *Whines* Hurry up! Tease...

Stranger: *Starts to unbutton it slowly as I kiss your collarbone*

You: I'm afraid thats your spot Duval, you gotta find mine! *Arches neck*

Stranger: *Stops unbuttoning and kisses up and down neck running my hands through your hair*

You: Ohhh my god...

Stranger: Mmm... Like it? *Purrs as I place kisses on your jaw line*

You: I'll say! *tries to force your head up so I can kiss you*

Stranger: nah-ah *Pushes back to start kissing and sucking on the skin expossed by the undone buttons*

You: That is gonna give me a major hickey... *caresses your shoulders*

Stranger: Not complaining are we? *Stops and pulls back smirking*

You: Of course not... It shows everyone that I'm yours *Gives you a sloppy kiss*

Stranger: Mine *Growls into kiss before pulling back and resuming sucking on your bare skin*

You: *Becomes increasingly undone* Oh for GODS sake Nick! Take me already!

Stranger: *Smirks on your chest while slowly making my way down*

You: You are infuriating. *Attempts to undo your zipper*

Stranger: *Slaps your hand away* Nope. *starts to nip at your zipper, before finally pulling it down*

You: Please Nicky... Please... *Begs while writhing in pleasure*

Your conversational partner has disconnected.


	12. Chapter 13

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You and the stranger both like niff.

You: Nick?

Stranger: Yeah Jeff?

Stranger: What's up?

You: How do you know if you're in love?

Stranger: ...I guess if you can't stop thinking about the other person, you love being with them, and the only thing you want is to make them happy. Why?

You: Because, what you just said, is exactly how I feel, when I'm with you...

Stranger: W-What?

You: Yeah. *Leans in slightly*

You: I love you.

Stranger: Are you saying...?

Stranger: I...I love you too..

Stranger: *kisses*

You: *Kisses back gently*

Stranger: *cups Jeff's cheek*

You: You wouldn't believe how long I've waited for you to say that...

Stranger: You can't imagine how long I've wanted to...

You: Why didn't you?

Stranger: I couldn't take if you didn't feel the same way..

You: I was only able to because Blaine gave me a pep talk.

Stranger: (brb)

Stranger: Blaine? Captain Oblivious?

Stranger: *laughs*

You: The irony of that is delicious. But, hey! It worked!

Stranger: It did work, I'll have to thank him.

You: WE'LL have to thank him. We are a WE, aren't we?

Stranger: Of course we are a WE, nothing would make me happier.

You: *Laughs a little and runs hand through hair* Thank you.

Stranger: *kisses lightly* I mean it though, nothing in this world would make me happier.

You: I know. I can see it in your eyes. Doesn't mean I believe it though.

Stranger: *takes his hand, squeezing it*

You: *Squeezes back* I love you.

Stranger: (hello?)

You: (Hello!)

Stranger: (Sorry, I never got a reply)

You: (Yeah, I was trying to pause my video and my mouse went haywire, sorry! And continue!)

You: *Kisses you*

Stranger: (It's fine :))

Stranger: I...love...you. *says between kisses*

You: *giggles* *pulls us so we're lying down on the bed*

Stranger: *kisses down your neck*

Stranger: (brb)

Stranger: (back)

You: Stop it... Someones gonna walk in on us, I can garentee it.

Stranger: *pulls away, breathing heavily* Ok...I'll stop.

You: Sorry...

Stranger: It's ok..I don't want to make you uncomfortable.

You: *gives you a peck on the lips* Thanks.

Stranger: *nods, smiling*

You: I feel like we should be listening to "Come What May" right now.

Stranger: I'm sure we could...just go borrow Kurt's ipod.

You: While I don't doubt that he has "Moulin Rouge" on there, I do quite like being alive. I also like you being alive, it means I can kiss you.

Stranger: *kisses* I like us being alive too, but I meant with permission.

You: Provided we can separate him from Blaine for five minutes, and that I want to leave this room in the next two hours...

Stranger: *hears a knock at the door*

You: *Groans* I don't wanna get up... Make them go away Nicky... *Gives you the puppydog eyes*

Stranger: *gets up and answers the door* Hi Blaine...

You: Yes I've told him, and yes we're together! Happy now!

Stranger: Why don't we all go get coffee later? We'll tell you then, ok?

You: Blaine: Alright, I'll go tell Kurt.

Stranger: *whispering* Thank you Blaine, I owe you.

Stranger: *regular voice* We'll see you guys later.

You: Blaine: See you. *Leaves*

Stranger: *closes door, locks it, and gets back into bed*

Stranger: Warbler practice is going to be crazy tomorrow

You: *Kisses you* Hmmm, something tells me there will much exchanging of money.

You: And many, "I told you so's" from Trent.

Stranger: *smiles* I won't be at all surprised, since we did the same for Klaine.

You: Remember the retelling of the "You Move Me" speech. I've still got cavities from that.

You: Well, at least he isn't playing Teenage Dream on repeat anymore.

Stranger: That is a blessing, I thought I was going to have to destroy that CD.

You: I already did...

Stranger: *kisses* Yet another reason why I love you.

You: *Kisses back* Any other reasons?

Stranger: *smiles brightly* I love everything about you, even the things you hate about yourself. I love your eyes, how expressive they are; I love your loving heart, your beautiful smile...there's so much more that I love. I just never thought that someone like you could ever love me.

You: You even love me when I get scared? Because that's not pretty.

Stranger: Of course I do, and it just makes me want to protect you.

Stranger: (brb)

You: *Smiles slightly* What do you mean, "someone like me?"

Stranger: Someone incredible, amazing, perfect like you

You: I'm far from perfect... Especially to my dad...

Stranger: Your dad doesn't deserve a son like you if he can't appreciate you.

You: Don't get me wrong, I know he loves me, he just wants me to do better... a lot better.

Stranger: *hugs close*

You: *Buries head in your neck* I love you, a lot more than I love him.

Stranger: *kisses top of your head* I love you too..

You: Hey, Nicky?

Stranger: Yes, Jeffy?

You: Can we steal Blaine's hairgel again? *Grins wickedly*

Stranger: *grins back* Yeah, that sounds like fun. We should let Kurt in on it too this time.

You: *Giggles* He'll do it, you know he hates Blainey's hair gel dependency.

Stranger: Yeah, maybe he can convince Blaine to lay off...

You: Pffft. Yeah right, if Wes can't do that , nobody can.

Stranger: You never know...he is his boyfriend.

You: I spose you're right... again

Stranger: I don't know much about anything...

You: You know a lot about love...You're the loving person I know, and love is the most important thing.

Stranger: All I know is that I love you.

You: And that's enough. *Cups your face with my hand*

Your conversational partner has disconnected.


	13. Chapter 14

Naawwww! Friendship Niff! I think of this as a sort of Prelude to getting together. Once again, prompts needed. I have had one review so far, I'd like that number to go up! Rest assured, I always read and often act upon any reviews I get.

* * *

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You and the stranger both like Niff.

You: Nicky?

Stranger: Yes?

You: I-I need to tell you something

Stranger: Okay..

You: I'm *whispers* I'm gay...

Stranger: *smiles* Is that all? Because you know that doesn't bother me.

You: I know I just... I'm not good with personal stuff. You should know that by now.

You: *Smiles back*

Stranger: I know, *puts hand onto his* But I will never, EVER judge you.

Your conversational partner has disconnected.


	14. Chapter 15

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You and the stranger both like Niff.

You: Nicky?

Stranger: Jeffy?

You: I need to tell you something.

You: I- I think- *sighs*

Stranger: What's wrong honey?

You: I- I like you. A lot.

Stranger: I like you too Jeff

You: No, I mean like like. Not like, friend like.

Stranger: I know. *holds your hands*

You: You- You do? *looks at our joined hands* How long have you known?

You: Did I make it that obvious?

Stranger: You never were one to hide your feelings. *kisses you softly*

You: *gasps* * kisses you back* Thats embarassing

Stranger: It's okay. I've always kinda liked you

You: *raises eyebrow* Kinda?

Stranger: Well right now I love you so much but I didn't know how to tell you and I was nervous you'd never look at me the same way.

You: Your right, I don't.

Stranger: You... You don't?

You: Hmmm. I'm looking at you like your a god right now. A very sexy god at that.

You: *Kisses you*

Stranger: *kisses back smiling*

You: You know, we are gonna get teased mercilessly for this.

Stranger: I don't care. We can go back to my dorm though. Or yours.

You: Someone's getting ahead of themselves

You: And we do need to establish what this actually is.

Stranger: I didn't mean to have sex. I meant to do what we usually do. So, watch a movie and eat candy.

You: Sorry, I've just been spending far too much time with our dirty minded friends. * Drags you out of the door* Okay, Aladdin or Mulan?

Stranger: *smiles* Aladdin, you know it's my favorite.

You: * stops walking* nick...

Stranger: Yes baby?

You: what exactly are we. You know, are we like... going out, or...

Stranger: I'd love to go out with you if you want to

You: *kisses you* Of course I do.

Stranger: *smiles*

You: Now are we gonna watch Aladdin or what?

You: *starts dragging you by the hand again*

Stranger: Babe...

You: Whats wrong?

You: *frowns*

Stranger: Nothing I just... Maybe we should

You: Sweetheart, it's obviously not nothing if it's bothering you. Tell me.

Stranger: No I mean maybe we should do what you thought I meant

You: Are you ready for that?

Stranger: Yeah

You: I don't know... I've-I've kinda... never done that before...

Stranger: Me neither honey.

You: I don't think I'm ready for that. Can you bear to wait for me?

Stranger: Of course baby

You: *Looks down and smiles* Thanks.

You: Having said that, I'm game for a make-out session. *Looks at you hopefully*

Stranger: Okay babe

You: I think we'd better put the movie on anyway, so Blaine doesn't interrupt us. Remember last time?

Stranger: Yeah I do

You: He walked in on us singing "a whole New World". I've never been so embarrased in my life!

Stranger: I know!

You: Your letting me ramble again...

Stranger: I love it

You: *Leans in slightly* What else do you love?

Stranger: You

You: *kisses you softly* I love you too.

Stranger: *kisses back*

You: *pulls back* Aladdin and a make out session?

Stranger: Yeah babe

You: *giggles*

You have disconnected.


	15. AN

I have been told that this story is very likely to be taken down, in a review. Honestly, I don't mind, and I was going to make some of them into actual one-shots, and put the rest on Tumblr. If you want to keep some of them, feel free to copy and paste the ones you want; I only ask that you don't put them up again under your own name. Please don't hate on the reviewer who told about it being taken down, I completely understand where they're coming from, and they have too many haters already. Thanks for reading, and I'll be sure to put some more RP's up before the story's taken down.


	16. Chapter 16

Number 16!

* * *

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You and the stranger both like Niff.

You: Nicky...

Stranger: Jeff?

You: I need to tell you something.

Stranger: Jeffy?

You: I- I like you. More than I should.

Stranger: Wait...you like me?

You: *Looks down* Yeah. I like you a lot.

Stranger: *lifts his head with his finger, smiling*

You: I'm sorry, i'll just go-

Stranger: Jeff.

You: Huh?

Stranger: You didn't even let me answer. *chuckles*

You: oh, sorry...

Stranger: *kisses him*

You: *gasps* *pauses for a second, then kisses him back*

Stranger: *pulls away* I like you, too, Jeff *smiles*

You: *looks at him with wide eyes*R-really?

Stranger: *nods, smiling widely* I've liked you for a while now.

You: I think I might love you

Stranger: *smiles widens*

You: * Kisses him softly* Will you be my boyfriend?

Stranger: *kisses back, smiling* Yes.

You: *grins* Awesome.

You have disconnected.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, sorry for the Hiatus. *Ducks to avoid heavy things being thrown by angry readers* Um... This one's very angsty and there are trigger warnings. So, if self-harm affects you, I'd suggest not reading this. It's not graphic, but... Well, at least the ending contains some fluff.

* * *

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You and the stranger both like niff.

You: *Sighs, staring out of the window* Hey, Nick?

Stranger: *Walks over to Jeff* Yeah?

You: If I kept something from you, would you be mad? *Leans head on the window*

Stranger: *Sits next to Jeff* Well it depends. What did you keep from me?

You: Actually, never mind. *Shakes head* It's nothing.

Stranger: No, tell me.

You: (trigger warnings! If it affects you feel free to leave!) *Looks at Nick* You know how I keep lighters around?

Stranger: Yeah...

You: This is why. *Lifts shirt up, showing burns all over his chest*

Stranger: *Mouth hangs open* Jeff, w-why?

You: *Looks down, tears welling up in his eyes* I did it back in middle school, when I was being bullied, and... I just can't stop, Nicky!

Stranger: *Wrap arms around Jeff* Oh, Jeff. Come 'ere.

You: *Clutches at Nicks shirt, stifling a sob* And, it felt so much worse because I was lying to you... Even though you trust me and I trust you...

Stranger: Listen Jeff, I'm not mad that you didn't tell me. But you have to stop. Please

You: I've tried! I've tried everything! Throwing them away, everything! But nothing works! *Starts sobbing* I just find another way to do it!

Stranger: *Rubs hands up and down Jeff's back* Shh... I'll help you, okay?

You: *Looks up at Nick with tears streaming down his face* How?

Stranger: *Bits lip* Well whenever you feel like doing it, come and talk to me.

You: And then?

Stranger: Uhmmm, I'll distract you from it.

You: *Lays head on Nicks chest* Okay... *Closes eyes, worn out*

Stranger: You tired?

You: *Nods slightly* Hmmmm.

Stranger: Come on, lets go to the bed

You: *Yawns* Don't le'go o'me *Clings to Nick tighter*

Stranger: Im not going anywhere.

You: *Smiles tiredly* Carry me?

Stranger: Okay. *Lifts Jeff up and carries him to the bed.*

You: *Snuggles into Nick* Thank you... *Opens eyes and looks at him*

Stranger: Anything for you. *Kisses Jeff's forehead*

You: I love you. *Leans up slightly*

Stranger: I love you too. *Gently kisses Jff*

Stranger: *Jeff

You: *Kisses back and lets a tear fall*

Your conversational partner has disconnected.


End file.
